


Hanging Memories

by franwrotethis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Femslash, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franwrotethis/pseuds/franwrotethis
Summary: Just the story of two students like many, meeting during their sixth year in Hogwarts and getting to know each other. On the paper, no one would have bet two cents on them: one is a Slytherin, one is an Hufflepuff; One needs company and communication the most in her life, the other is shy and introverted; They have different values, different lives, different backgrounds. But luckily, people is much more than what you see on paper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story, with original characters, set in the modern days of the Harry Potter universe. Pretty weird, I know; Just tag along for one chapter or two and if it doesn't work for you let me know! I just want to improve myself in any way, choosing the right subjects is in the pile too ~

# Hanging Memories

## Chapter 000 - Introduction.

* * *

 

 

I would have never thought, back then, that I could have fallen in love with someone like that. Books, movies, songs, none of them teaches you how naturally and unexpectedly true love comes. But no, don’t get me wrong… love doesn’t come unexpectedly as in suddenly bumping into a person, and upon looking at them feeling inside that person you never saw before is _the one_ ; No, that’s nothing more than fiction, nothing more than a sugarcoated lie put there to make you think that someday, someone will come and rescue you from your everyday boredom. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not against romance, or that kind of romantic thoughts… that just isn’t truth. That’s why I was completely taken aback by the quiet, cozy kind of love that took me over.

I’m not really sure when we first met. It was, probably, during the freshmen’s sorting ceremony when I was just starting my third year. I just know that since she entered Hogwarts, I never felt like she was unfamiliar, a completely new face in that crowd of people; We, tho, took more than some years to actually _meet_ , formally introducing ourselves and getting to know each other. It was only by the sixth year, when I came back from my two years break from my studies, that Potions class could bring us together. That year was Professor Zabini’s first true school year as a full time Potions professor, and still to date I can’t understand if he was just really worried we wouldn’t have taken him seriously, given his young age compared to most of other teachers, or he really wasn’t as bad as people painted him to at the times he just was an assistant.

It was the third week of classes, and I set beside her. I always liked to sit on the front best, but that day I was a little late. «Do you mind?» I asked, giving for granted more than I'd like to admit the answer to that question. I already had my hand on my bag, ready to put it on the floor near that half-empty desk. It wasn't the only free spot, but I really didn't feel like sitting alone. She looked over her shoulder, and lightly shook her head not actually saying a word. I responded with a smile just as light as her head shook, and taking my scarf off I sat, letting my eyes search the class for more familiar faces: a pair of junior House mates were admitted to Potions too, and in the past pair of months had been very happy to take advantage of my previous experience in the field. In return I enjoyed their company. Coming back after two years felt way more lonely than I would have thought; All the people I started studying with, everyone I shared something with, graduated right the previous year and what was I left with was my old room in the dorm, even tho with a brand new and quite lunatic roommate, and juniors trying to get my help to pass their classes more easily. How did they know I still attended the first six months of my "first" sixth year, I will never know. I was glad some of them actually were interested in me as a person too, but I never felt like we could share much. It's always hard to find someone who understands when you said "My family needed me to get to the end of the month and out of debts", when you're a Slytherin.

As I took my book out, a pencil lined up with the P of the title and fingers enjoying the rough fabric cover, she turned to me once more. «Professor Zabini left a note, he will be late today. Said to start reading on our own the recipe for the Love Potion antidote, we'll get to it together as soon as he'll be here.» her voice informed, loud just enough to overtake the quiet chattering spread throughout the whole room, as I turned myself to look at her. I should admit, for a fraction of a second I could only see her eyes, but just with time I realized it. I still had no idea how much every single movement or breath she took affected me and still does, without me even noticing. «Oh, thank you...!» I smiled, hearing a lively crackling coming from the fireplace. Lazily, I opened my book and locked some hair behind my ear, fingers brushing through the pages to find the antidote I had to study. For less than a minute my eyes deciphered the letters, just a reminder of things I already studied and already knew once, before I landed my cheek on a closed fist, and let my pencil write on the paper. Drawing has never been my thing, and I still remember how bad that one doodle was: a cat that looked more like a really unlucky sausage wearing a really ugly cat mask. It didn’t last long, before I erased it. Zabini wasn’t bad, but didn’t look like someone who enjoys ugly cats doodle on the side of serious school books. Potions was still a pretty exclusive class for those heading to their N.E.W.T. exam, better not to irritate the teacher for something so silly.

I looked around the class, using my now free right hand to sustain my head; It wasn’t the first time that year that I found myself so bored, and my eyes automatically went to the other three Slytherin, only people I actually _knew_ , chatting on the other side of the class. Yes, coming back after two years really felt lonely.

A sneeze, quiet and close, woke me up from my thoughts, almost startling me. The girl sitting right beside me was opening her eyes as I looked at her, one hand deep in her pocket, rummaging. «Do you need one?» I asked after a pair of seconds, reaching for the tissues in my coat and handing her the small package. With a surprised look on her face she thanked me, and took one. «Sorry, I got a bit of allergy...» she added, almost sheepishly, her deep brown eyes running away from mine. Some moments of silence stood between us, before anyone knew what to say. She took care of her allergy, and let the sight of the class took over her mind for a long moment, while I just couldn’t give mine a peace. What could have I done, to talk with her once more? I hated the solitude that accompanied me everywhere, and feeling the warmth of a normal conversation, for even just a second, got me wanting more.

I set up straight, hands resting on my lap in just apparent serenity; It had been almost one whole minute, and I still couldn’t wrap my head around it. She was sitting there, eyes lost somewhere between a desk and a calderon, and I couldn’t think of anything to say to save that remote chance of finally having a conversation that doesn’t revolve around classes, notes and help memorizing recipes. It wasn’t even like that was my first time sitting beside someone I didn’t know yet, but… you know when you just find someone, and from the very first moment you have a feeling in the deepest part of your being that if you just gave it a try, a starting kick, everything would naturally flow and bloom? That is exactly what was shaking me to the point my eyes ran on her, absorbing every possible detail that could have helped my cause: the short hair, leaving a clear sight of two earrings adorning her ear, the high cheekbones, the yellow necktie striped with black hanging from the once optical white shirt, probably washed one time too many to keep the original colour, the thin wrists and short, slightly nibbled nails. A muffled sigh escaped my lips as I realized, in me, a desire to get to know more was forming, yet I couldn’t think of any excuse to start a conversation; But as my mother always said, extreme situations call for extreme measures.

«I’m Freyja, by the way.» I spitted out at least, hesitant but not sorry about what I just did. My eyes were still on her, daring to observe more closely her features now. There was a warm feeling on her, with her fair complexion and dark eyes and hair, that was though contrasting with her quiet and shy attitude and, even more drastically, with that distinctive androgynous look that most people used and still now use to notice first, in her. More than once I’ve been asked “What do you see in her? Do you like her because she looks like a guy?”, and I really couldn’t understand the reason why, at first. It’s beyond any doubt that she has an androgynous look, but what I always say was just a girl, really pretty too, in my opinion; I couldn’t understand how someone saw her attractiveness in “looking like a guy”, how could that even be relevant. With time I got used to people wondering that, but still now I can’t see anything but her, and just… her, for who she is. She gave a small, timid smile as she faced me once again.

«I’m Amber, nice to meet you.»

 

 


End file.
